KoJu Prompts
by Memma546
Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!
1. Chapter 1

KoJu Prompts

Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!

**_I decided to do some prompts on my favourite pairing KoJu! So I searched for a random word generator on google and wallow. The fact that the first one was indeed Wedding made me squeal with delight. Pain was supposed be last but I didn't want to end it on such a bad note so I swapped the last two. Hope you enjoy!_**

_Wedding_

Getting married when you are a zoo animal is quite hard to do.

First of all, church weddings was pretty much impossible if you wanted one of them. Even if Kowalski and Julien were to get up and go find the nearest church they couldn't exactly have a wedding there. They would either have to sneak into the building in the middle of the night or stand outside the building and be wedded with a priest who was wedding someone else. That meant either no church bell at all or just church bells that wasn't meant for them would be heard. It was easier to just skip the idea.

Then there was Julien's wedding dress. The king (despite the fact that he probably would) couldn't just waltz into a wedding dress shop and pick a gown for himself. Even if the penguins knocked out the shop assistants the dresses would be far to big for the lemur. The only wedding dress that they could find in the shops if they were lucky would be a doll at a toy shop and then the doll had to be the right size which was pretty much almost impossible to find. Even then the dresses weren't exactly the perfect dress you wanted for your wedding.

That meant the dress would have to be handmade. The penguins had roped Marlene into making it but Kowalski could tell it was a tedious task for her. Not only was she working day and night sewing a elaborate dress she was working day and night sewing a elaborate dress for Julien. That meant that whenever she thought she had last finish Julien would change his mind and want a different idea. If it wasn't for the penguins trying to calm down Marlene, she would probably grab a crow bar and go chasing Julien with it yet again.

All in all a wedding for a lemur and penguin was extremely difficult. Pretty much everyone was damn tired after all the work they had been doing. The couple themselves had been on their wits end in all of this.

Yet as the day finally arrived and Kowalski found himself standing in front of the fountain, surrounding by all his friends (that was one thing easy at this wedding, they didn't need to travel far to get all the invitations out to all the zoo animals), with Skipper and Rico both his best hand men and Private standing on the fountain ledge as the actual priest and Julien walking up the red carpet with Maurice leading him and Marlene and Mort holding the veil as his bride maids, Kowalski couldn't help but believe that this moment was just perfect.

_Exit_

"I don't care what you think, Skipper!" Kowalski growled.

His flipper tightened around Julien's paw and Julien squeezed back in comfort as the lieutenant finally stood up to his leader for once in his entire life.

"I love Julien and there's nothing you can do to change it!" Kowalski said.

And with that, he and Julien sharply turned away from a shocked Skipper and marched out, making a swift exit.

_Settle_

"Julien, please calm down!"

"I will not be calming down!" Julien roared, jabbing his finger into Kowalski's chest as he raged angrily, "That crazy penguin was trying to be hitting on you!"

"Julien, please!" Kowalski begged.

He cupped Julien's chin and softly turned Julien's head, getting Julien to looked into his reassuring blue eyes, "Rico wasn't meaning to hit on me."

"Then how are you to be explaining it?" Julien growled but finally started to settle down.

Kowalski sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"He found the penguins mating calls CD again."

_Pile_

"Well...er..." Kowalski coughed, "This is awkward."

When Julien had been showing off some new tricks on his bouncy castle to Maurice and Mort, he had somehow accidentally bounced too high and had ended up spiralling up into the air and coming down in the Central park (how he manage to do that remains a mystery_ and crashing into Kowalski who had been simply collecting floral samples. The two had rolled for a couple of minutes before they ended up it a pile.

And into very awkward positions.

"Um...Julien...could you..er..."

Kowalski tried to shift himself out of the position and his eyes literally screamed with panic when it only made the matters worse. Blushing, he coughed again.

"Julien...can you get up?" He asked.

Julien smirked down at the penguin. He brushed his fingers into Kowalski's feathers making the penguin turned scarlet.

"And why would I be wanting to be doing that, you silly penguin?"Julien asked, his voice lowe and seductive.

Kowalski gulped.

_Rhythm_

"J-Julien!" Kowalski cried as Julien pulled him up onto the dance floor. Kowalski blushed as he saw how many people there were.

"Come on Kowalski, be keeping up with the rhythm!" Julien laughed, spinning Kowalski around.

_Bag_

"Be getting me that one!" Julien ordered. "No, that one! No, be getting me this one! Hang on this one is being cute! No, this one will be doing! Through there isn't having much-y of a storage space. Be getting me this one instead!"

Kowalski groaned as Julien chucked more and more at him. His flippers were threatening to collapse and the load was getting higher and higher making it hard to keep an eye on the knock out sale assistant. He was fed up.

"You _had_ to tell him about bag shopping," He growled as he glared at the person responsible for all this.

The otter sniggered.

"Cheer up, Kowalski, at least I haven't told him about shoe shopping yet." Marlene said.

Suddenly a loud squeal erupted throughout the shop. Kowalski dropped the bags as the two covered their ears. Marlene dropped her smirk and her face became apologetic for letting that slip in Julien's ear shot.

As soon as the squeal had stopped Kowalski pinched his beak, groaning.

"Oh sweet mercy..."

_Grip_ (Two feet high and rising)

"Hold still..." Kowalski cried as he tried to reach Julien, "I've almost got you."

It was no good. Julien was already in full mode panic, struggling franticly with the balloon strings trying to get himself free. With every struggle a balloon was burst by the clock's hand.

Just as Kowalski had almost managed to grasped Julien's hand, the last balloon popped and Julien lost his grip. To the penguins horror, the lemur fell screaming.

_Deep_

Kowalski was a scientist. Cool, calculating, functioning almost like a machine rather than a penguin; he seemed too wrapped up in his high technology to be in love.

Julien was a king. Self involved, full of himself, too busy caring only for himself; he seemed too wrapped up in his giant ego to be in love.

So how did they fall for one another so deeply?

_Pain_

Julien watched from over the wall of his habitat as the dolphin and the penguin came back from their walk.

"Ugh, it is being such a pain!" Julien snapped bitterly to himself.

Doris started laughing at one of Kowalski's jokes, exclaiming he was so funny.

"Why is she laughing, the smarty penguin is not being that funny!" He exclaimed. "He is being annoying like the other silly penguins, not being funny or being cute."

Yet his claws dug painfully into his arms as he continued to watch the couple laughing happily together.

_Portion_

"You really don't deserve this, you know." Kowalski stated as he shared out his portion of snacks as the two of them watched a movie together, "Skipper really had a go at me for today."

"Hey, the frowny penguin is always having a go!" Julien retorted, poking Kowalski. He then started digging into the popcorn carton, "Besides I cannot be helping that you are thinking of me being drop dead gorgeous.

"Really?" Kowalski said, quirking an eyebrow, "Then how come you felt the need to wear that revealing dress when you dropped by today?"

Julien blushed, nervously fiddling with the hem of his very short, strapless, scarlet red and black dress that clung to his curves perhaps a little too tightly.

"I was needing a second opin-y-ion." Julien twittered and Kowalski rolled his eyes fondly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continue?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

KoJu Prompts

Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!

**_I enjoy writing these. First one is sad one but the rest are mostly fun to read. Enjoy!_**

_Fatal_

The wound was fatal. Kowalski knew that even without looking. The pain plunging into his chest was too impossible to describe.

He heard a sudden cry of rage from behind him. Suddenly he heard someone rushed past them, their speed too fast for anyone to make out. He heard a loud grunt as that person hit the gunman, followed by a clatter as the gun fell to the ground. Then he heard the others rushed over to attack.

The person who had just taken out the gunman skidded over to Kowalski's side, falling onto his knees. One paw clutched Kowalski's flipper, the other tried desperately to stop the blood.

"Just be holding on, Kowalski," He heard Julien cry, "You'll be okay."

Through he was shaking from the pain, Kowalski manage to attempt to squeeze Kowalski's hand. He opened his eyes a fraction and saw the heartbroken despair on Julien's face.

"...I...love...you." He managed to whisper.

The last thing he heard as he slipped into darkness was Julien sobbingly tell him he love him too.

_Definite_

It was definite.

No matter what people thought. No matter how Skipper reacted when he found out. No matter how many pervy comments Rico threw their way. No matter how Skipper tried to keep Private away from them, acting like it was bad for the boy to even talk to them. No matter how some of the other animals mocked them.

No matter what people said. Kowalski and Julien loved each other and they always will. Definitely.

_Annual_

The Annual Ball was coming up. Marlene wasn't sure why a _zoo_ had an annual ball but she loved it all the same. The dancing, the outfits...even if she and Private were usually busy spending hours making dresses for everyone she still loved the whole event.

Now she was in front of the mirror, moments before the dance, making sure the details on her pink dress were just right. She wondered if the pink bow she was wearing on her head was just a little bit too much, taking it off and putting it back on to test it.

"Marlene?"

She recognised the voice immediately, "Yes Julien?"

"Is this being okay?"

For some reason Julien had decided to cross dress and wear a ball gown too. Marlene was surprised when Julien had asked she and Private to make him one but just shrugged. Whatever was going on in that lemur's head wasn't her business.

She turned about to quickly reassure him so not to upset the king when she stopped short. And stared in amazement.

Julien looked beautiful.

Dresses in a cream coloured elaborate ball gown, trimmed with gold and silver, accompanied with cream gloves, Julien looked stunning. Secretly Marlene had imagined the dress would make Julien look like a man in drag yet instead he looked perfect in it. The dress showed off his curves and seemed to hint more of a model girl figure was underneath. He could fool anyone he wasn't male.

"You look wonderful," Marlene breathed.

Julien blushed, scratching the back of his head. He had swapped his crown with a gold and diamond tiara.

"Do you...Do you think the smarty – er, Kowalski – will be liking it?" Julien mumbled.

With that Marlene suddenly realised why Julien was cross dressing. She smiled.

"Honestly? He'll love it."

_Noticed_ (Sequel to Annual)

He noticed Julien right away, staring in amazement with his beak hanging open at the lemur. The other females of the zoo – even Doris – did not get a look in as he couldn't take his eyes of Julien.

Checking to make sure Skipper was busy chatting to Marlene, Private was busy with the ducklings and Rico was busy preparing the fireworks, Kowalski slipped away from his team.

Julien felt someone tap his shoulder just as a slow dance music started to play. He spun round to find to his astonishment Kowalski standing there.

Kowalski took his hand and bowed, smiling at the king.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and Julien, flushing like mad, nodded.

_Made_

"King Julien, this just arrived for you." Maurice said.

Julien looked up from his deck chair at his right hand man in confusion. Taking the little wrapped box that was in Maurice's hand, he quickly ripped off the wrappings and toss them to one side. Maurice made a grab for the paper and ribbons, planning to put them in the bin later.

Julien blinked at the black velvet box inside with confusion. Shrugging, he opened it up.

Then stared.

"What is it, King Julien?" Maurice asked.

Julien pulled out the item from the box and Maurice gasped. A beautiful hand crafted diamond charm bracelet was in Julien's hand.

Julien spotted a note at the bottom of the box. As he let Maurice take the bracelet, hearing him murmur in astonishment that the diamonds were genuine, he looked at the note.

It was just a simple drawing. A simple drawing of a clipboard.

"Who could it possibly be from?" Maurice wondered allowed.

"I think I am knowing." Julien said smiling.

And as Maurice glanced up, Julien's eyes travelled over to the penguins' habitat, eyeing a certain lieutenant in particular.

_New_

It was new for them.

One thing for sure they never had once had a secret love. The excitement of it all, meeting up in the dead of the night, brushing their hands against it one another as they pass, sharing a secret kiss when everyone else was looking the other way...they had never experience it before.

Not only that; they were the same gender. They had never loved someone who was also a male and so it was like entering strange new territory. They were certainly not used to it.

And they were loving every moment of it.

_Illustrated_

Rico could not think of a single thing to paint.

Standing right in front of him was a blank canvas. It crave and begged Rico to full up its white surface with colour and wonderful art. And he couldn't think of a single thing to put on it. Not even Miss Perky was inspiring him today.

Sighing, Rico took down his canvas and left the HQ. Skipper and Private were busy in their game of chess to notice him leave and Kowalski, for some reason, had pleaded with Skipper for an extra shift at recon.

Walking through the zoo, Rico looked about hoping for inspiration. His mind stayed as empty as the canvas under his arm. Rico sighed and turned just about to go.

"_No one is being about, yes_?"

Rico's ear holes perked up as he suddenly heard a hush voice. Ducking behind a bin, he peered out at the entrance of the zoo. Hidden in the archway were two figures. They were leaning against the wall in intimate embrace.

Rico watched curiously as he recognised the first voice to be Julien, the figure whose back was against the wall. And the person who were kissing the ringtail's neck was...

"_I checked_." Kowalski's voice murmured softly. Rico jaw dropped open. "_Everyone should still be in their habitats. We're alone._"

Rico heard Julien giggle and lift up Kowalski's beak so the two could kiss maw to beak.

Rico watched for a few moments, for the moment simply in shock. Then, just as the two begun to get intimate, he was struck with an idea.

Setting up his canvas behind the bin, he begun to paint. As his muses became more passionate the more passion he illustrated into his work.

Eventually Rico decided he had done enough and, picking up his masterpiece, he hurried back home.

"Rico, what the hell have you drawn?"

Rico grinned as he found Kowalski staring at the painting the next day. Deciding not to be too mean, he had shaded it in so the figures were hiding in the shadows so not to have Skipper realising just who they were. However he had left some clues in, a hint of a beak there, the tip of a busy tail there and the leaf of a crown here. Those clues were just enough for the scientist to work out what Rico had drawn.

"You like?" Rico cooed, waggling his eyebrows.

Kowalski glared at Rico.

"I'm pretty sure you have already been told this, Rico, but I'll say it anyway. You are a perv."

Rico cackled as the lieutenant turned and stalked out, pushing past Skipper and Private on his way.

"What was that about?" Skipper asked.

Rico shrugged. Whistling innocently, he took down the painting and strolled out. He wondered just what a certain lemur king would make of his illustration.

_Corrected_

"I stand corrected." Kowalski moaned as Julien left soft kisses trailing down his jaw line, "This is better then working in my lab."

Julien just grinned as he worked his way downwards, flicking his tail playfully as Kowalski moan once more.

_Blind_

Julien must think he was blind. How on earth did the king actually think that he could hide that he and a certain second in command penguin were secretly dating from his right hand man and best friend since the two were lemur pups was beyond him.

Maurice found it kind of insulting.

_Sincere_

"What is it, Kowalski?" Julien asked nervously. The penguin who had just dragged him to one side had the most sincerest look on his faces. To Julien that couldn't be good.

"Julien we have been together for time now." Kowalski said sincerely. "And I feel that we have gotten very close to each other, perhaps pass the boyfriend and dating stage...?"

"You are meaning?" Kowalski nodded and Julien gasped.

Dropping down onto one knee (if penguins _had_ knees), Kowalski pulled at a black velvet box – where he got it from was classified. Opening up Julien's hand went to his mouth as he gasped at the beautiful diamond ring.

"King Julien, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had to do a propasal at the end. Afterall I had the wedding at the very beginning of the first chapter didn't I? XD<em>**

**_Review if you want more KoJu or you wanna see more Pervy Rico moments XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

KoJu Prompts

Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!

**_Yay more prompts! WOOHOO!_**

**_Oh come on why aren't you guys celebrating?_**

**_Skipper: Any why on earth would I want to celebrate my liuetenant and Ringtail dating?_**

**_Emma: I don't know - oh because they're cute! Come on, haven't you seen Tsutoshi on dA's work?_**

**_Skipper: Yes when you forced me and my men to look! (shudders) It was horrible._**

**_Emma: What? Her artwork's great!_**

**_Skipper: Oh for crying out loads? And I suppose, when I see Kowalski doing something that I should not say in front of Private at all, to act like I like that like a fan girl or Rico here?_**

**_Emma: Yes._**

**_Skipper: Grrr..._**

_Destine_

Kowalski had never really believed in destiny.

He was a penguin of logic, a follower of science. Stuff like fate and density was put into the same catalogue as magic and unicorns; child's make believe.

Yet as he looked at the sleeping lemur curled up besides him, looking so beautiful even when asleep, a content smile crossing is face...

Kowalski couldn't help but wonder if Julien was right when he had stated that they were destine to be together,

_Collapsing_

Kowalski panicked when he saw Julien suddenly collapse tot he ground. Rushing over, he skidded to the floor, lifting Julien's head up as the lemur groaned.

"Julien, are you alright?" He yelled.

Julien winced, his hand going to his forehead, "Yes, yes, I am being fine." He murmured, waving his hand dismissively as he tried to sit up.

Kowalski frowned. Batting Julien's paw out the way, he felt the king's forehead, recoiling sharply.

"Julien, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I'm not being sick!" Julien denied, crossly. "And even if I was being, I couldn't be being. I am the king and have to be watching my kingdom and I need to be partying too and-"

"Julien," Kowalski snapped sternly, not wanting him to get more delirious as he ranted.

"...I wasn't wanting you to be worrying." Julien admitted, blushing and turning his head away.

Kowalski sighed.

"Julien, I'm more likely to worry more if you end up collapsing from pushing yourself and trying to act like you are not sick." He told him, softly.

"Kowalski..." Julien looked up apologetically.

"Ssh," Kowalski whispered, placing a kiss to Julien's forehead, making the king smile, "Let's just get you to bed. I'll make you a nice cool smootie."

_Abandon_

Skipper like his men to be on task. To be ready for action and to _stay_ at their post like they were told to.

So when he heard Kowalski had abandon his post because Ringtail was sick he wasn't so happy.

It didn't help that Marlene and the rest of the team kept telling him to have a heart when he suggested making the scientist run a hundred or so laps when he got back either.

_Resolving_

Maurice looked up as Kowalski walked over to the bar, a depressed look on his face.

"Let me guess, you and Julien had a fight." Maurice said as he quickly fixed the penguin a smootie.

"You got it in one." Kowalski replied sadly. He let his head fall onto the table, whacking it a couple of times.

"Hey don't do that! Even if he's mad, I don't think Julien wants you to end up with a ruined face." Maurice said.

Kowalski groaned, lifting his head up to look at the aye aye.

"He's giving me, in his words, the 'ssh' treatment."

Maurice winced, "Youch."

Kowalski nodded, rubbing his face with another groan.

"Well you know how I resolve things when Julien gives me the silent treatment?"

"What?" Kowalski asked, sitting up as he looked curious.

"I give him the 'ssh' treatment right back."

When Kowalski started to babble that he couldn't do that to Julien, Maurice held up his hand.

"Ah, ah, trust me on this. I know Julien and as long as you keep apologising and asking him to talk to you he's never going to speak. But soon as you shut up he won't be able to keep quiet." Maurice then winked, "Besides he's gonna wonder why you stopped begging him for forgiveness."

_Grabbing_

Grabbing Julien by the waist, Kowalski pull Julien around a barrel whilst no one was looking.

"Kowalski," Julien giggled quietly as Kowalski kissed him.

"What, do I have to wait until the end of Skipper's maintence meeting to wish my boyfriend a good morning?" Kowalski asked lightly.

"I thought you weren't wanting anyone to be knowing." Julien said, gesturing to the crowd around the barrel through he didn't move an inch, "What if someone is seeing us?"

"Well perhaps you shouldn't look so good in the morning." Kowalski teased, kissing Julien again.

_Enforced_

"I do not wish to enforce it, Kowalski." Skipper said, glaring at him, "I don't want you fraternising with Julien any longer!"

"Fraternising?" Kowalski cried in disbelief.

"You are not to speak to him, you are not to go near him, hell you aren't allowed to even make eye contact with him unless its necessarily and that's only if I say so." Skipper growled, "Do you understand?"

Kowalski stared at his leader, his eyes full of loathing.

"Oh I understand," Kowalski seethed, "But I won't listen!"

And before Skipper could retort, Kowalski stormed out.

_Bond_ (Slightly OOC Julien)

Kowalski wasn't sure why Julien attached himself to him and only him. Maybe it was because he was the one to discover him beaten and broken up in a empty warehouse – who had done it still remained a mystery. Maybe it was because Maurice and Julien had an argument just before Julien had disappeared and now Julien couldn't trust his right hand man because of that. Julien didn't trust anyone anymore; he had not spoken to anyone other than Kowalski for days and he still flinch when anyone near him (actual contact with the other person still made the lemur screamed and huddle into a corner in panic) unless it was Kowalski.

All Kowalski knew was he felt that a connection was forming between them. A bond he could not explain yet every time Julien smiled for him and only him it made his heart flutter and actually feel slightly pleased he was the one who could do that.

_Lecture_

Julien rolled his eyes as Kowalski ranted. So what if he had followed the penguins when they left to go onto a top secret mission with Maurice and Mort tailing along with him, Maurice trying to drag him back home and Mort trying to get to the king's feet? Julien had the every right to know what exactly his boyfriend was up to!

So, alright, it _may_ have ended with Julien getting captured and imprisoned in a cage hanging over a bottomless pit by Dr Blowhole (Blowhole obviously didn't want a repeat of what happened last time) and used as bait to trap the penguins. But still there was no need Kowalski to give Julien a lecture about staying home.

Because when Kowalski was in full lecture mode, he wouldn't snap out no matter how Julien thought it was hot when Kowalski was so worried over him.

_Spring_

Kowalski hadn't thought much about spring before. Sure it was the beginning of the seasons and was a pretty season, the trees after so long being bare springing to life with pink blossom. But really it was just another season.

Then Julien had slowly and seductively whispered into his ear that Spring just so happen to be the _mating_ season.

So now spring was his favourite season.

_Misunderstand_

"I am not talking to you!" Julien yelled over his shoulder as he stormed away from Kowalski.

"Julien, please, listen-"

"No!" Julien shouted. He wanted to get away from Kowalski but he had marched over to the wall that he couldn't jump over and Kowalski blocked him from heading over to a wall that he could.

He crossed his arms angrily, trying not to show how upset he was getting. It didn't work and he felt the tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"You was talking about dumping me wasn't you? When I was hearing you go all secretly with the penguins and Maurice!" Julien hissed, through the tears fell down his cheeks as soon as he had forced out the word 'dumping'.

Kowalski sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you..."

Julien heart sank. So it was true. Kowalski really wanted to dump him.

Not wanting to burst into tears in front of his about to become ex, Julien growled and violently tried to push pass Kowalski so he could run away. Suddenly a flipper grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Balloons suddenly sprang up everywhere and party confetti rained down on them. The whole habitat lit up and all the zoo animals popped out of their hiding space.

"W-What?" Julien spluttered.

Kowalski smiled, wrapping his arm around Julien and pulling him into a embrace. Julien looked at him in confusion.

"It is not being my birthday." He exclaimed.

Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Julien, do we have to go through what happened last year, _again_?" He asked and suddenly Julien understood what this was about.

"Hey, I was not thinking anybody was to be plotting against me this time!" Julien retorted, making everyone chuckle.

"You still misunderstood."

Julien bushed and Kowalski laughed, giving him a kiss.

"Forgive me for being so secretive lately?"

"Hrm, maybe," Julien said, making Kowalski's smile drop, "It is depending..."

"On what?" Kowalski asked; ready to do anything to make Julien forgive him.

Julien suddenly smirked.

"Presents!" He exclaimed, "Come on, you were having weeks of sneaking about to be getting me something really good! A not being a birthday party cannot be being without presents!"

Kowalski sighed with relief and laughed as Julien started rounding on the other zoo animals for presents, shaking his head at the king's greedy yet enduring nature.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe, I got the idea for the last one from Whispers and Coups in case anyone didn't see that episode.<em>**

**_The shot Bond for anyone who'se wondering is one of my ideas for a fic that I may/may not write up. After a fight with Maurice Julien vanishes and is found by the penguins months later in a warehouse beatened and traumatized. Because of this Julien becomes fearful of everyone - except Kowalski. While he doesn't say a word to anyone at all and flinches or freaks out when someone touches him, he trusts Kowalski and the two bond as Kowalski tries to bring Julien out of his shell._**

**_Yeah I'm still not sure if I'll get around to writing it all so I decide to inject some of it into this just in case it's a never._**

**_Please Review!_******


	4. Chapter 4

KoJu Prompts

Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!

_**Some more prompts for you. The first halves are a little bit angsty but it does cheer up at the end. Enjoy.**_

_Spite_

"Why is he always being so spitefully?"

Kowalski sighed as Julien ranted on, complaining about Skipper. Skipper had yet again had shot nasty comments at the couple, ruining their date. It seems Skipper had now made it his mission to ruin their dates as soon as he had found out Kowalski and Julien loved each other

"I am the king he should not be saying all those mean-y things to us!" Julien yelled, "Is he always being such a mean-y penguin?"

"I don't know, Julien." Kowalski said. He really didn't.

Julien sighed and rested his head on Kowalski's shoulder; Kowalski kissing his forehead. Neither could understand why Skipper couldn't stop being so spiteful and accept that they were a couple.

_Rumour_

"Julien, things will clear up soon. You can't just leave just because of these stupid rumours otherwise people will think its true-"

"It is being true okay!" Julien shouted at Maurice, spinning around and dropping the bag he was randomly throwing junk in and calling it packing. "It's being true! I am being in love with Kowalski and if you are going to be tearing us apart like that stupid frowny penguin is trying to be doing then you can be just shutting-y up okay?"

Tears fell from Julien's eyes despite his raging words. Maurice immediately pulled his taller friend into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maurice asked.

Julien sniffed, "You were going on about it being a stupid rumour."

Maurice hugged Julien harder, "Julien I would have never have said that if I had known it was true. You're my best friend; liking Skipper's lieutenant is not going to change that."

"Yes, but that frowny penguin is being mean and spitefully to us, especially to Kowalski." Julien wept.

"He knows?" Maurice frowned.

"No," Julien shook his head, "Liking you he is thinking it is being some rumour. But we are needing to be getting away, Maurice, otherwise he will be tearing us apart I am knowing it!"

Maurice placed his hand on Julien's shoulder as the king sobbed. Biting his lip, he looked over to the bag Julien was doing a bad job at packing.

"Here, let me pack for you," He said.

Julien, eyes still watery, smiled gratefully, "Thank you,"

_Wanting_

Kowalski rested his head in his flippers. What was wrong with him? Skipper would no doubt slap him, Rico would probably say something pervy and Private would probably stay way from him if they knew what he was thinking. Well, no, Private wouldn't stay away from him but right now Kowalski thought it as a possibility.

He looked over to the lemur habitat and sighed. No matter how hard he told himself to pull himself together he couldn't.

"I can't help but wanting you," He whispered as he watched a certain ringtail lemur king bounce on the lemurs' bouncy.

_Stay_

Kowalski was about to leave when suddenly a furry grey arm reached out and grabbed his flipper.

"Be staying," Julien asked, "Please?"

Right then Kowalski didn't care that he had training in the morning or Skipper yelling at him. All he cared about was, as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand and sat back down, was making Julien happy.

_Solider_

"And where are you thinking you are going?"

Kowalski cringed. He had hoped he would be able to leave with the team without Julien catching them. Unfortunately ever since Kowalski had last disappeared more than a week on a mission without telling Julien, Julien would never let the team leave without knowing when they will be back. Which, right now, Kowalski didn't really want to say.

The other three glanced back, wanting to be on their way. Kowalski sighed knowing if he didn't tell Julien, Julien would try following them again like the last time.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

Skipper nodded and led the other two away. Kowalski turned and headed back to where Julien was standing, tapping his foot, hands on his hips.

Julien glanced at the equipment Kowalski had tied onto his back, noting that there were several, "You are going for a while." Despite what people might say Julien was cleverer than people thought. When all the penguins were carrying something and not just relying on Rico's stomach, it meant they were travelling away from the zoo for much longer than their usual missions.

Kowalski sighed again, scratching the back of his head, "Yes,"

"And why were you not telling me?" Julien asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

For a moment Kowalski didn't speak, merely glazing at the floor. It was enough to stop Julien's annoyance and for him to actually start worrying.

"Julien...a war has started up in Antarctica …"

Julien's arms uncrossed themselves as the lemur stared at the penguin.

"All soldiers have been called to the front. That includes our team." Kowalski explained, "We don't know how long we'll be gone for but it will be a long time…"

Julien didn't say anything as Kowalski continued.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you," Kowalski said.

When Julien remained silent Kowalski at last looked up. He saw just what he had feared; tears were springing into Julien's eyes.

"What…?" The lemur whispered.

"I'm sorry Julien."

Julien shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

"No, you cannot be going. You cannot be leaving me."

"I will be back, Julien," Kowalski said, stepping closer and pulling Julien into a hug.

Julien glared at him, "But people are dying in wars."

Kowalski sighed not wanting to reply to that. Instead he kissed Julien's forehead.

"I will be back, I promise," Kowalski said, reassuring. Then, kissing Julien's lips one last time he headed after the team.

Julien made to reach out to grab Kowalski but stopped before doing so. He watched Kowalski's leave and then collapsed to his knees, sobbing. Kowalski may have promised he would be back. But when many soldiers were dying in wars, that weren't really a promise Kowalski could keep.

_Match_

"We're a match," Kowalski breathed as he stared at the Love-u-lator, the monitor heart beating on the spot right on top of where he stood, with Julien's DNA as being who the Love-u-lator was trying to find a match for.

_Exposure_

They immediately sprung apart but it was too late. The whole zoo was staring at them. Some, like Maurice had their jaws dropped open. Some like Private and Marlene had looks of worry on their faces. Some like Rico had a pervy look across their faces. And some…like Skipper…had glares.

They had all seen Kowalski and Julien kissing.

Kowalski started sputtering under Skipper's loathing look. Julien knew he was going to start denying what the whole zoo had seen any second now. Denying their love.

He marched forward, grabbed Kowalski's face, and gave him an even longer passionate kiss then before, ignoring the audience.

As Kowalski stared at him, slightly panting from their kiss, in shock, Julien shrugged his shoulders and grinned. They were exposed, why did they need to hide any longer?

_Glance_ (Time out)

"Did we miss anything?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski nervously chuckled, fiddling with his flippers. Julien appeared at his side and the two shared a knowing glance.

"Um…not much." Kowalski answered, smiling. Julien grinned back and handed him a piece of chewing gum while he popped another into his mouth.

_Supporting_

When you first met Julien you wouldn't think him as supportive. Egocentric is probably more like it, especially if your name was Skipper. Julien did then to think of himself rather then anyone else.

Yet when Kowalski had a rough day at training, an argument with Skipper or another invention blown up in pieces….

Julien would switch from the self-proclaimed lord of the lemurs to Kowalski's supportive boyfriend.

_Spending_

"Kowalski spending quite a lot of time with Julien, isn't he Skippah?"

"What?" Skipper jumped, hiding the binoculars he was using to spy on the two behind his back.

Private watched the two also, "It's nice to see them as friends."

"Yes…I suppose…" Skipper mumbled. The fact that Kowalski and Julien were friends confused him but he decided to take Private word for it. Feeling a little foolish for spying on them because he thought Julien might hurt his lieutenant he followed Private back down into the HQ.

If Skipper had looked through his binoculars one more time he would have seen the two kiss.

_**Rumour was from another fic I may or may not write. I shortened it down and changed it a bit so it would work as a one shot.**_

_**For Soilder I was planning to do some more a few more shots to go with this if anyone's interest. They probably be angst or hurt/comfort. Review if you want to see more :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

KoJu Prompts

Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!

_Listener_

Julien wasn't sure if Kowalski was a good listener or not.

For one when Kowalski was caught up in the excitement of invention he hardly listen to anyone. He surely didn't seem to hear Julien to tell him to come out on a date, to kiss him, or simply to go back to bed until Julien was yelling at him.

And then when Julien was going on and on about something. Now you may be surprise but Julien did know when someone wasn't listening. He had seen the look on Maurice's face plenty of times to finally realise what it meant. He just never could be bothered to shut up just because Maurice wasn't listening. Yet when he saw that same look on Kowalski's face it did get on his nerves – and hurt his feelings.

Yet when Julien was upset or was talking about something about that wasn't gossip...

Kowalski was a good listener.

_Think_

Julien thought it was cute when Kowalski was thinking. But sometimes Kowalski thought too much.

Even now as Julien had just confessed that he loved him, Julien knew Kowalski was over thinking his reply. Spluttering, trying to put his feelings that he loved Julien into to words yet going too quickly for it to mke sense forcing him to stumble over his words. As a lot of tv shows will tell you there was at least a fifteen minute time limit that when someone told you they love you, you had to respond before the whole moment was over and that person lost interest. Kowalski obviously remembered that for he was doing his best to tell Julien his feelings quickly before the time limit was up - thus making him go slower. He was also thinking how others would react as well like Skipper and there was probably still a little bit of confusion in his mind, which as the team strategist he didn't like.

Julien roll his eyes, "You are thinking too much-y. I am knowing so be shutting-y up and kissing me."

When Kowalski blinked, still obviously thinking, Julien groaned and pulled Kowalski into a kiss.

Julien smirked as Kowalski and his thoughts froze before he kissed back. Sure Julien thought it was cute when Kowalski was thinking. But Julien like it better when Kowalski would let his thoughts go and let his heart control his actions.

_Pair_

"Kowalski, why was Marlene was saying we are being a pair of love birds? I am not being a bird."

_Matter_

"I...just feel like I don't matter to the team anymore." Kowalski murmured.

Julien hoped down from his throne and knelt down next to Kowalski. Kowalski wasn't sure why he had just confessed to Julien during the now frequent visits he had started making to the lemur habitat ever since the two had got closer during the time watch incident but Julien's next words lifted his heart.

"You are mattering to me."

_Childhood_

It was odd no one in the zoo asked them about their childhood.

Private was always telling them a story of him and Uncle Nigel back when Private was little. Skipper usually didn't tell past stories further than his milatry life but sometimes in the few moments he was relaxed he would sometimes let one or two slip. While anyone outside the penguins didn't exactly understand Rico's words entirely most of the team knew Rico's speak and they knew his parents were dead, through Rico mainly told them off the insane things he got up to when he was younger. Even Marlene, who was a bit more open now she told the penguins she was born in captivity, told them stories about when she was a little otter. But not one of them asked what Kowalski's childhood was like.

Maurice came up with lots of stories from when the lemurs were back in Madagascar. Even Mort told a story of two when he was little although even then it was mostly about Julien's feet. But even through they mentioned Julien in the stories they never actually told anything specific about Julien himself. The king didn't say anything about his childhood either, the vague mentions of his mother (when Marlene went wild) and his father (when he saved 'Petey') not really taken in anyone seriously.

In truth they all assumed. They assumed Kowalski had a pretty normal childhood and they assumed Julien had a pretty spoilt childhood. When they had pestered Kowalski before Kowalski was vauge and so they didn't question further making up their own assumptions. No one even bothered asking Julien what his childhood like.

No one knew that Kowalski had a violent father and that his mother had abruptly left after saying to her child's face that she hated him and no one could love him and that he had an older sister who was pretty much embarrassed by his existent.

No one knew that Julien had an manipulating and verbal abusing mother and that he had been hidden in the bushes while his father was slaughtered by the Foosa, something Julien was still not sure if his mother had any involvement in how the Foosa had seemed to be waiting for them in that clearing.

No one in the zoo knew...except for them. Kowalski had picked up on Julien's dramatic 'death' that his father had died and being inteligient had thought about the way Julien acted in a different light before coming to a conclusion. And Julien through wasn't smart knew enough verbal abuse from his mother to notice some of the effects in Kowalski's and when they had got closer, notice some of the bruises that still had not faded.

These childhoods had made it difficult for them to open up to others. They hid their scars; Julien putting on a mask of selfishness and Kowalski hiding behind his. They both struggled with emotions for others. Kowalski expected to be hurt and betrayed like his family had done. Julien expected to be put down like his mother had done and he feared constantly of losing someone to death if he opened up to them. They thought they could never love and trust anyone.

Until they found each other.

_Shot (_Sequel to Solider)

"No you are lying!"

Skipper never really like Ringtail. Yes, Dr Blowhole had said they were best friends and the zoo had agreed plus Skipper could put up with Julien at times – but that didn't mean he could like him and loathe him at the same time.

He certainly wouldn't let Julien yell at him without yelling back. And he certainly wouldn't let Julien's fist rain down on him without punching back.

"Be shutting-y up! You are lying!"

However these were different circumstances. One that it broke Skipper's heart to be in.

Sighing Skipper continued, ignoring Julien's anguish yells and punches.

"...Just when we thought it was over we heard the gunshot and saw Kowalski fall. When we had been about to rush to his sides, explosions went off and we had to get out of there. By the time we were at a safe point the whole place had blown up..."

The remaining members off the team were all cover in bruises and scars. Rico was bawling his eyes as Skipper explained in monotone. Private's face was a shade of green and he was frozen in place, still in shock. Skipper knew it wouldn't be long before the nauseous would hit him and then after that the grief.

Staring at them were the devastated faces of Marlene and Maurice. Marlene was quietly sobbing her eyes out. Maurice through wasn't crying had tears in his eyes as he tried to pull Julien away from Skipper.

"And you were leaving him! Why were you leaving him, he is being alive!" Julien cried.

"...Even if he survived the shot there isn't much chance that he had survived that." Skipper carried on, "We had to leave before we were killed as well."

"What about that cred-y-o-thingy you are always going about never swimming alone? You were leaving him behind and now you are making up lies!"

"Ringtail..."

"Julien come on..." Maurice said as he gently tried to pry Julien off. Julien yanked himself free from Maurice's arm.

"No! You were always being a mean penguin, hating that we were in love! You are just lying to keep us apart, you are lying, stop lying, stop lying!" Julien screamed as he attacked Skipper more and more his punches getting harder and harder.

And then Skipper done that he never thought he would ever do.

Knowing Kowalski would have wanted Skipper to comfort Julien, Skipper pulled him into a hug.

At first Julien yelled in outrage and tried to break fear. Skipper didn't let go. Julien tried kicking and clawing at him. Skipper held onto him even as Julien pulled him down to the floor as he shouted and kicked, screamed and punched.

Then slowly the punching weaken. The angry yells died out and then Julien was sobbing in his arms, crying out Kowalski's name.

_Cross_

"Skipper you've got to hide me!"

Skipper cough and sputter. He had been having a nice cup of coffee when Kowalski had burst in and slam the door shut yelling at him.

"Oh...sorry..." Kowalski chuckled nervously at Skipper's glare.

Once Skipper managed to stop choking he put down his cup.

"Hide you? Why?"

To answer he heard banging up above as if someone was attacking the fish bowl.

"Kowalski you be getting back here!"

"Julien's...um...cross with me." Kowalski sputtered as he quickly ran into his lab just as Julien managed to remove the fish bowl and jump down into the HQ.

_Slip_

Snow is slippery.

And when you had spent your whole life in a tropical island that got no snow at all it was twice as slippery.

It was the lemurs first winter and they were still getting use to snow. First it was bitter cold, contrasting very much with the weather in Madagascar. When they had thought it had been freezing in the Autumn they had certainly not expecting it to get this much colder. Then there was the snow and ice. Something which they had never seen before. While it was pretty to someone experiencing it for the first time it wasn't always pleasant.

Example right now as the lemurs slip and slid all over the penguin habitat.

Ever since they had moved to the zoo Julien always rounded up his two followers and headed to the penguin HQ whether it was to be a friendly neighbour, a new danger to the zoo, or just so he could watch tele. However they had certainly not been expecting the snow and ice all around the habitat. And like I said when you had no experience with snow ever before it was even more slippery than it was when you were used to it.

Just as Julien thought he would fall smack into the ice he crashed into someone, knocking them both to the floor.

"Oh, hello science-y penguin!" Julien greeted delightedly not seeming to notice that he was on top of him in a awkward position.

Kowalski coughed nervously, "Um...hello Julien...could you...er..."

They stared at each other, Kowalski trailing off. So far the two had never really talked to one another at least not properly. Kowalski seemed very offhand and cold when he spoke to Julien before, making Julien feel stupid (not that the king was ever stupid). Julien had thought Kowalski to be a little mean like the frowny penguin and hadn't really bothered to make friends properly. Kowalski thought Julien a little of a nuisance like Skipper thought he was and not exactly smart enough to understand what he talked about anyway so had never bothered to communicate unless necessary.

They also never really properly looked at each other.

Now they were staring deep into each other's eyes, lock in their glaze. Julien forgot about Maurice and Mort slipping about the place and Kowalski forgot about Skipper, Rico and Private who would probably be up top pretty soon.

Julien had never noticed how Kowalski's blue eyes seem to sparkle, especially in the snowy weather. Kowalski had never noticed how amber Julien's irises were, almost like fire against the white snow and ice.

"Could I be doing what?" Julien breathed.

Kowalski might not have answered if it wasn't for Maurice landed with a heavy thud not that far away from them. The two startled, breaking the glaze.

"Er, could you get up?" Kowalski asked quickly.

"Huh? Oh sure." Julien sputtered hurriedly as he quickly got to his feet. Kowalski sat up.

Completely unexpected Julien held out his hand to help Kowalski up. Kowalski hesitated before slowly taking it, wondering if this was the same selfish Julien who usually never helped anyone other than himself.

"Thanks," Kowalski said as he got to his feet.

Julien smiled at him. They were still holding hands.

"Kowalski!"

Immediately Kowalski dropped Julien's paw. Skipper and the others had emerged and were waiting for Kowalski so they could start training.

"Coming Skipper!"

And he hurried over to the platform, not slipping once on the ice. Skipper seemed to ignore the lemurs as he started ordering them to do push ups in the snow.

Julien watched, absentmindedly touching his hand where the sensation still lingered.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that the snow was slippery after all.

"Could you help me up also, Julien?" Maurice asked as he tried to heave himself up.

"A king is never helping his subjects up, Maurice." Julien said, "Now be coming along I am wanting something very hot right now. Can you be getting a hot smootie. No matter you are to be making one for me anyway."

As Julien turned and walked off Maurice groaned.

_Sleep_

Kowalski liked watching Julien sleep.

It was just nice to see Julien's expression smoothen out, losing the frown he sometimes wore or the sometimes annoying – according to Skipper – grin on his face and looking innocent and peaceful almost younger than he actually was. Kowalski liked it especially when he would brushed a flipper over Julien's cheek and the lemur would smile and snuggle closer to him and, to point out he subconsciously knew Kowalski was there even more, wrap his tail around him.

Even now as the team was on a stakeout.

Apparently from an anonymous tip Blowhole was up to something and once the team had found out where his next hideout was they had left to zoo to see what he was up to. Unlike others time Skipper had decided direct approach wasn't the best option so they had settle down on a thick leaved tree across the warehouse just far enough away that Blowhole would not get a signal telling him that they were there.

Despite Kowalski telling him to stay home, Julien had followed them; making up the excuse Kowalski had left his clipboard at home (which Kowalski was holding in his flippers just as Julien had said that). As much as Skipper and Kowalski wanted to send Julien home, Kowalski for Julien's safety and Skipper for his own sanity, they did not want to be noticed by Blowhole whilst arguing and so Julien was allowed to stay.

Through Julien stayed up for most of the night, thanks to his late night parties, once it had gone past 200 hours in the morning he was soon asleep, his head resting on Kowalski's shoulders. And Kowalski was trying his hardest but failing to keep looking through the binoculars at the warehouse and not to his sleeping boyfriend.

Eventually he gave up and past the binoculars to Rico. Private had fallen asleep and Skipper was had climb up onto the upper branches so he could look through another set of windows.

Rico sniggered quietly, as Kowalski focused his glaze on the sleeping Julien.

"Oh shut up."

_Watch _(Time Out)

Julien stared at the large watch in his paws.

All he had to do was find Kowalski, take out the piece of gum he was once again chewing and press the button. Then everything would be frozen in time again. Where there was no one to bother them and there was always time to do things. Where they could be together...

Then Julien sighed and put the paw down. Kowalski knew how to fix the clock this time. And even if they didn't could they actually live together in a frozen world. It was fine for those few weeks while Kowalski was inventing and the two were having fun. But what about when Kowalski ran out of ideas and the two started missing their friends. No, they wouldn't be gone but...they would be statues. And then when they did finally take the gum out the watch Julien and Kowalski would be completely different to everyone else. Could they get older during that frozen time? Julien wasn't a science but he had seen enough films since he had come here from Madagascar to think they could.

If they could be together forever but completely unhappy together...it was probably better if they weren't together at all.

And that statement broke Julien's heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

KoJu Prompts

Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!

_Interrupt_

Maurice rolled his eyes. No, he didn't mind that his king was dating Skipper's lieutenant. Actually he was please Julien had found someone and didn't care if that someone was male, female or a different species. He was happy for the secret couple (only the lemurs, Marlene and Private knew, they had still yet to come out to everyone. Mort was a little upset that someone else got the king's feet but he perked up quickly as little kids do).

But when Skipper came looking for his second in command and after Private had managed to drag him away Maurice had to find Kowalski and Julien. And when he managed to find them they were usually in the midst of a make out session.

Which he had to interrupt.

"Ahem," Maurice coughed as he peered over the top of the kiwi bar counter where on the floor they were passionately making out like a pair of teenagers, Julien on top, paws and flippers travel up and down each others bodies. The floor which Maurice usually walked on when preparing smoothies.

Julien quickly sprang to his feet and Kowalski quickly scrambled up, grabbing the countertop for support. Both were blushing up a storm.

"Skipper ranting and raving that he'll ban you from your lab if you don't turn up in HQ in five minutes." Maurice said, "You better hurry."

Kowalski nodded and after he and Julien share one quick kiss and he said goodbye he quickly left the habitat, Julien watching him leave.

Maurice groaned to himself and rubbed his forehead. Yes he was happy for Julien. But he knew that while what they were up to earlier was pretty heated, one of these days Maurice was going to find himself interrupting them doing something much worse than that.

He was dreading that day.

_Calling_

Kowalski sometimes wished he didn't get a phone for Julien.

For one thing Julien had constantly chatted away on it for an entire week when he had first received it. Kowalski had no idea if there was even someone on the other line but with Julien constantly yapping (and pretty much ignoring Kowalski) it was enough to drive him around the bend.

But what really did it was when Julien got a phone for Kowalski in return, so that he could phone him too.

Every second of the day there were missed phones calls from Julien and phone messages asking why he was not picking up.

Kowalski loved Julien, he really did. But when he was sneaking into Blowhole's lair to get some intel on what he was up to, Julien should really stop calling him. Especially since ringtones tended to echo thanks to the high ceilings.

_Stupidity_

A lot of people thought Julien was stupid. Skipper certainly mentioned it a couple of times.

Yet when the two finally came out and people, Skipper especially, could not get into their heads that it was just love whether it was two animals of the same gender dating or not...

Those people, and certainly Skipper, were pretty stupid.

_Chaos_

The whole HQ was in an absolute mess. The table had turn, things scattered the floor, water flooded the whole area and it was pretty certain that they would have to get yet another TV (Rico had broken six before so this would be their seventh).

Standing in the middle of the mess, doing his best to hide behind a mop was Julien.

"Julien, what did you do?"

Julien blushed scarlet as he peered around the mop head at Kowalski.

"I was trying to be cleaning uppy everything like those house-y wives on the talking box thingy is supposing to be doing."

Kowalski groaned pinching the ridge of his beak. Only Julien would caused chaos when trying to do housework.

_Irritate_

It did not irritate Julien when he heard the name Doris. No it did not. His hands may ball up into fists and he may grind his teeth and his grin would become rather forced but no he did not care whenever he heard Kowalski crush's name.

Julien sometime wonder why he kept thinking that. He didn't even convince himself.

_Develop_ (Time Out)

Kowalski sighed as he followed Skipper as the team went to get snow cones. Even through he was happy that time had started again and he had missed his team when they had become statues...he couldn't help but drift off and wonder what if he had not fixed the stop watch.

During that frozen second in time he and Julien had develop a friendship together.

Scratch that. Kowalski knew he couldn't deny it; he had developed feelings for Julien.

Julien had shown how to have fun. While the team had simply order Kowalski to stop inventing and have fun, Julien had let Kowalski to do both; after all they had all the time in the world. A lot of people didn't understand that inventing was a need not a want for Kowalski. Through Julien may not understand all the scientific calculations that go with every invention, Julien had understood inventing was apart of Kowalski and had not stopped Kowalski from being himself. It was the first time Kowalski felt that himself being accepted.

He longed to rewind the clock and go back to when Julien had told him he had stuck gum into the watch. Kowalski would scramble through the heap of inventions; find the watch, pulled out the gum...

And then put the watch back into the pile and rejoin Julien. They would continue in that frozen moment and then maybe they would end up together...

"Kowalski, are you okay?"

Kowalski snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I fine," He replied to a concern Private.

No, there was no point dwelling on a fantasy. Even if he had not fixed the watch would he really want to live all his life with all his friends frozen in time?

Anyway, even if he had develop feelings for Julien. It wasn't as if Julien had developed feelings for him in return.

_Hate _(AU of Loathe at First Sight)

Kowalski backed into the wall, quaking in his feet. Why did his inventions have to go wrong? First they made Private hate him then the next minute the whole zoo was after him.

Now trapped, he wasn't sure if he would survive this one. Of all the things he considered (and as the lieutenant to Skipper's team that was a lot of things) he had never thought it would go down like this. Killed by his own friends...funny thing was he wasn't sure but he had a strange inkling something like this had happen before only with the other penguins as well.

Just as they start closing in, Kowalski closed his eyes and braced himself from the upcoming slaughter.

Someone suddenly jumped in front of him, growling. However...it didn't seemed to be aimed at him.

Kowalski cracked opened his eyes.

Standing before him was Julien. The ringtail lemur was crouched into a tense attack stance, ready to attack anyone who dared near.

"Hell what's the big idea?" Roy growled.

"You are not to be going anywhere near him." Julien said, snarling. It surprised Kowalski. Although he had seen Julien angry before he had never seen the lemur snarl.

"Get out of the way Ringtail!" Skipper cried stepping forward, obviously not taking in Julien's stance and snarls seriously.

He was flung into the wall on the other side. Now that certainly surprised Kowalski. Since when has Julien ever done that to _Skipper?_

"Kowalski, come on," Julien hissed yanking the penguin's flipper. Kowalski did not hesitate to follow as Julien led him out of the rampaging crowd and back to the penguins HQ.

Once Kowalski had bolted the door and the bowl hatch he turned to Julien to find the king still glaring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Julien snapped.

"I...thank you..." Kowalski said.

"Do not be thanking me!" Julien growled, jabbing Kowalski with a finger, "I am still not liking you thanks to whatever stupid science-y thingy you were doing to us!"

"You still under the ray's affects then." Kowalski mumbled.

"I am not liking this invention-y thingy you made. For starters you are making me still have feelings for Mort! That is just being sick and wrong!" Julien shuddered.

"Wait...then why did you save me? If you under the ray's affects wouldn't you have been trying to kill me like the others were?" Kowalski asked confused.

"I am not knowing how this is working, you are being the science-y penguin!" Julien snapped. "Now will you be hurrying up and thinking of a plan to be getting peoples back to normal already? This anger is not being good for my king-y complex-y-ion."

Kowalski didn't understand why Julien had saved him if he hated him, however he couldn't focus on that now and so got to work, trying to ignore the rude remarks Julien threw his way. It wouldn't be for many years after the two had realised that they loved each other that he thought up a explanation.

Sometimes no matter how much you hate someone you still love them.

_Sabotage_

So what if Julien sabotage Kowalski's invention? Kowalski was trying to make the best tasting cotton candy in the land. You know that cotton candy tasted better when you were licking it off the person you're in love with.

_Teach_

"Can I help you Julien?"

It wasn't often that Julien was in Kowalski's lab. While Kowalski was generally more worry about the chemicals in the test tubes Julien was fiddling with, he was curious as well.

"Well the frowny penguin was saying I wasn't being smarty enough."

"Yes I heard that." Kowalski said, thinking about the argument the two had yet again had.

"And you are being the smarty penguin, yes?"

"Well yes..."

"Be teaching me?"

Kowalski knew he was probably going to end up in one big mess. However for some reason he couldn't say no to that pleading look Julien was pulling.

_Chatted_

Marlene, Maurice and Private watched from the kiwi bar as Kowalski and Julien chatted away over at the bouncy.

"How long will it take them to realise they have feelings for each other?" Marlene asked, groaning.

"We have to give them time, Marlene. You can't rush love." Private replied, taking a sip of the smoothie Maurice had passed over to him.

"Besides, the longer it takes for them to realise, the more time we have to figure what to do if Skipper or anyone else who might not take their relationship well finds out." Maurice added as he passed Marlene's drink over.

"Are you sure Skipper would react badly?" Private asked.

Marlene sighed, "I'm not sure. I mean he might be perfectly cool about it."

"But with that temper of his," Maurice continued, "It's best to be prepared."

Private sighed. He wish everyone could just accept everyone and everything no matter who or what they loved. The world would be a better place.

"Still we don't need to think of that just yet." Marlene said, taking a sip of her drink, "Those two need to get together for Skipper to get mad."

They went back to staring at the two. Julien was laughing at something Kowalski said, making him blushed red but grin as well.

"Are you sure we can't just make them fall in love quicker?"

"Marlene!"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if Marlene's a little OC in that last shot. I haven't used her character in a while nor watch many episodes starring her so it's hard to remember how she would act. <strong>_

_**While Loathe at First Sight was pretty funny I would have prefer it if my AU version with Julien saving Kowalski happened XD. Seeing as they seemed to be aware of what was going on when they were attacking Kowalski (Private at the beginning at normal in Skipper and Rico's presence only and when they were turned back to their normal state it wasn't if they had forgotten the whole thing like in Truth Ache - which was what Kowalski remembered only just in that shot) I recoken they would also be aware as what was going on under the love ray meaning Julien was aware the whole time he was in love with Mort (which would probably revolt him). I think that it's only near Mort that Julien goes back to being all lovey dovey over him otherwise he's pretty mad at Kowalski for causing it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

KoJu Prompts

Summary: Prompts on my favourite PoM couple Kowalski/Julien!

_But _(Set after Rumour)

"Skipper?"

Skipper looked up to see Kowalski standing there, having left the party to celebrate that he and Julien were back at the zoo safe and sound, after seeing Skipper slipped out.

The tall penguin had his flippers crossed as he walked over to where Skipper sat, looking down at his feet.

"You still mad at me." There was no hint of a question in Kowalski's tone. Kowalski obviously believed that Skipper was still mad that he and Julien were a couple.

Skipper sighed, "No, Kowalski I'm not mad at you."

The scientist looked up, confusion written across his face, "What about what you said before..."

"I thought it was just rumours, okay? If you had just said-"

"How could I?" Kowalski responded, "You were acting like the whole idea was despicable. I was afraid if I said anything you would kick me of the team."

Skipper groaned, rubbing his forehead. Kowalski sat down besides him.

"You still don't like the idea of us being together...do you?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper glanced over at his lieutenant and sighed, "Kowalski you know me. I was brought up in the military with strict discipline. Also the whole rainbow thing reminds me too much of hippies."

If the situation wasn't serious Kowalski would have cracked a grin. However he merely watched Skipper, his expression netural.

"If I'm honest...no I don't like that you and Ringtail are dating." Skipper admitted.

Kowalski looked away then. But before he could stand up and marched off, Skipper stopped him by landing a hand on his shoulder.

"But," He continued, "If it's Ringtail that makes you happy then...I'll try and get my head around it."

Kowalski looked back over to him to see if Skipper was telling the truth. When he saw no lies on his leaders face, he cracked a smile.

"Thank you,"

_Hollow _(Set after Shot)

Julien froze. Trembling he looked away from what he was staring at, one hand frozen in mid air as he desperately tried to compose himself.

In front of him, staring at him blankly was the door to Kowalski's lab.

It had been several weeks since...since only three of the penguins had returned.

So far Julien hadn't been able to come to the penguins HQ. He hadn't been able to do anything. After Maurice had carried him home after he had broke down clutching Skipper and crying out for Kowalski, Julien had curled up under one of the plastic trees in the lemur habitat. He hadn't eaten or slept at all. Maurice had begged and pleaded with him to eat but Julien just couldn't even stand the sight of food. He hadn't been able to cry either not after his breakdown.

He had tried to. Tried to eat for Maurice. Tried to sleep. Tried to get up and go to the penguins habitat. But his tears seemed to be caught in his throat and it wouldn't let him swallow any of the fruit Maurice had tried feeding him. Whenever he would close his eyes, all he could see were nightmares of Kowalski being shot and left in a battlefield, red everywhere and the sounds of his lover screaming...he would wake up with a start just after a few seconds. And whenever he looked over to the penguins' habitat, pain and dread stabbed through him and he had to turn his head away. He couldn't bear it.

Until now that was.

After weeks of struggling, he had finally manage to uncurl from his spot and walk over to the penguins home. He had chosen to go when Maurice had fallen asleep after spending all day worrying over Julien and while Mort was out trying to find food that Maurice hoped Julien might eat. He wanted to do this alone.

The first part hadn't been difficult. Julien had been to the penguins HQ plenty of times to know where any of their traps laid and that was before he had started dating Kowalski and Skipper had finally relented and took down most of them (there were still a lot of them but at least none stopping Julien from entrancing anymore).

Plus the penguins weren't there either. Like Julien none of them could really face being in the HQ, seeing his empty bed, his inventions lying out and the door to his lab. Private had been the first to leave, moving into Marlene's habitat. Rico joined him a few days later. Skipper...Julien wasn't sure where Skipper had gone. Maurice had said that he had often seen Skipper on top of the clock tower...other that Skipper's whereabouts remained a mystery.

Julien had made it inside the penguins' habitat. He had paused at Kowalski bed, stroking the smooth bunk and picking up the pillow to hug it...it still had Kowalski's scent on it. However Julien had managed to put it down and move on to his lab where he had frozen just now.

He wasn't sure if he could step inside. Kowalski's pillow had been bad enough. To go into a room that was had Kowalski basically written all over it...Julien didn't know if he could handle it.

But he had to. He was sick of feeling empty. Feeling a hollow space where his heart used to be...he just wanted to feel again.

Slowly he reached out and grabbed the door handle. He opened the door and stepped inside.

It seemed that either Skipper or Private or even Kowalski himself, before he left, had tidied it for all the chemicals and inventions that had once littered the tables and floor had been neatly stowed away. There was only a thin amount of dust that draped across the surfaces.

The smell of that dust and the smell of Kowalski that still lingered, just faintly...it felt as if the lab missed its owner and was calling out to him. Wanting him back as well.

Falling to his knees Julien sobbed into his hands.

_Tag_

"Kowalski, I am being bored!"

Kowalski inwardly groaned. Why he didn't mind giving his boyfriend attention there were some times he wished to have a moment of peace. Especially seeing as that boyfriend was Julien who was very demanding, wanting attention all the time.

"Julien, not now please," Kowalski pleaded, "I'm in a middle of an experiment."

"Can't you be doing it another time?"

Kowalski raised an eyebrow (if penguins _had_ eyebrows). "Julien I've been putting off this experiment for weeks now. Now if this was simply any old experiment, yes I wouldn't bother with it. But as Skipper wants this formula ready for some weapons to use against Blowhole I must get this exactly right and handed in on time."

He picked up the test tube that was frothing a purple colour and stirred at it, watching it closely and not giving Julien a single glance. "If you want to stay you may but I would rather you keep quiet."

"Ugh fine!" Julien said.

There was a moment silence and for a moment Kowalski almost believe that Julien would do what he was told. Almost though.

"But I am being so bored!"

"Then find a way to entertain yourself." Kowalski said sternly.

He heard Julien sighed. Praying that Julien would listen for once and not just get mad at him Kowalski added a couple more drops of iodine to his formula.

When he put both down in the test rack for a moment so he could jot down the reaction he suddenly felt two paws on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Julien for goodness sake-"

And suddenly he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

That was one problem for Kowalski. For some reason science couldn't possibly phantom, Julien's kisses had a way of silencing Kowalski's train of thought leaving his mind blank.

Too soon for his liking Julien pulled away. Julien gave him a smirk-

"Kissy Tag!"

-And suddenly pushed him away before rushing off.

Kowalski blinked confused.

Julien turned his head back when he had reached the door.

"Be hurrying up Kowalski. In order to be playing Kissy Tag properly you are needing to be catching me to be kissing me." With that he was out of the door.

Kowalski stayed still for a moment. Then chucking his clipboard to one side he hurried after Julien. It had been months since Blowhole had attacked; Skipper and his formula could wait a little more.

_Spacing_

"Kowalski, will you quit spacing out? Ringtail left two hours ago and we're all getting weirded out by the way you won't stop staring at where he stood!"

_Together_

They had been captured by the Hoboken villains. The Hoboken animals had broken out of their zoo and had headed to the Central Park Zoo to get their revenge. Unfortunately Kowalski and Julien had been out on a date and when they suddenly been attacked. And even through Kowalski had tried fighting them off they had been too many and soon they were trapped in Savio's coil as they were taken back to Hoboken.

Now they were tied up in an empty storage room, waiting to see what the Hoboken villains would do to them. Kowalski figured they were to be used as bait so that the others would come...but he couldn't rule out the possibility that – Julien especially, surprising as it was – as both of them had angered the villains at some point the villains may wish to get rid of them.

He felt Julien shivering from were he sat behind him. Kowalski felt through the back of the chairs for Julien's paw and squeeze it gently (which seeing as his flippers were tied together was a difficult thing to do).

Julien return the squeeze, looking over his shoulder as far as he could so he could see Kowalski.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to escape soon," Kowalski whispered.

Julien nodded.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of the door being unlock. They clutched each other hands tightly and then faced the door.

They would get out. Together.

_Ill_

"Kowalski I am thinking that it was being you telling me that when being ill you are needing to be resting not be pushing yourself to the limit-y thingy."

"I know but-" Again Kowalski tried to sit up only to push back down on the bed.

From the other side of the HQ three penguins, an otter and an aye aye all smirked as they look on.

"Julien I really need to get back to my lab."

"Ahem no you are really not needing. You are coughing and your forehead is being very hot and I am not liking this reading on this stick thingy." Julien said crossly, showing Kowalski the thermometer in hope the stubborn penguin would get the point.

"I am only three point four degrees higher than what my temperature should be," Kowalski stated.

"Oh _only_ three point four he is saying. And be telling me, Kowalski, isn't anything being higher than your normal temper-y-ature being a fever?" Julien said scowling.

Kowalski groaned only to start coughing again. The scowl left Julien's face as he mopped Kowalski's forehead with a cool cloth.

"Julien you don't understand...I can't stay in bed all day it would drive me mad. I need to work."

"Which is being all the more reason-y you are to be staying in bed."

When everyone in the room looked confused at Julien's reasoning, Julien rolled his eyes.

"Kowalski, if I am letting you be getting up now you will be only making yourself even more sicky and then you will be in bed for much longer and then you will be being even more madder." Julien explained.

Kowalski couldn't help to admit Julien was right. Even in his mind the rational side had been saying this over and over again. Sighing, Kowalski nodded in defeat and let his head rest on the pillow.

Julien sent a pointed look and everyone else in the room scrambled out of the room even Skipper. When Maurice shut the door behind him, Kowalski looked up at Julien in confusion.

"Aren't you going with them?" He asked. Even through Kowalski would much rather Julien to stay he knew Julien would get bored of tending to him.

However Julien shook his head.

"I am being your boyfriend Kowalski. Even a king is to be taking care of his boyfriend whenever his boyfriend is needing it." Julien then grinned, "Besides watching a nutso you is actually being quite fun as long as you are not trying to be hacking out the fishy stuff."

_Rare_

They had been in love before. Kowalski even couldn't remember when he started chasing after Doris. Julien, who flirted with pretty much everyone, had a couple of crushes through not as much as you would have suspected. In fact the ones that Julien remember when Kowalski asked was Marlene, Arlene (which really counted as Marlene but anyway it) and Clemson (that surprised Kowalski). However none of these didn't last for long, through with Kowalski it depends what you meant by long.

Yet this love was different. Through they didn't know at first they soon realise this wasn't the usual crush type of love which eventually faded into nothing. No, this was different, rare even.

This was a love that wasn't going to fade.

_Childish_

There was no denying it. Julien was a very childish person. But to be honest Kowalski wouldn't have him any other way.

_Nicer_

A lot of people asked Kowalski why he was going out with Julien. Julien was quite self absorbed and very bossy. They would ask why Kowalski didn't try and make Julien nicer if he was going to put up with him.

Kowalski's response was to remind them what happen when the chimps convince Julien that the sky spirits were angry and he had to be nice to everyone to please them.

That shut them up.

_Conclude_

Julien wasn't a scientist. To be honest even the basics of science confused him; I mean really what the heck was gravity? Although he loved Kowalski and therefore tried his hardest to understand Kowalski's passion – he had begged Maurice and even Marlene (surprisingly she did know an awful lot about science) to explain – it only just confused him even more.

Besides the more he thought about the more he decided it didn't really matter if he understood science or not. Seeing Kowalski's face light up whenever he saw him or how the penguins' voice could calm him down even when he was really mad, Julien concluded that they were meant to be.

And you didn't need science to make that conclusion.


End file.
